The Grey Knight
by Emberx1989
Summary: Lord Christian has had one mission his whole life. To find and Kill Lord Jack, The man that murdered his mother. What he does not expect is a mysterious beauty he rescues from a burning stable. She has suffered her own tragedies in life and just wants to comfort the raging beast inside him.


Chapter One

Smoke filled the air as the village burned. The sounds of clashing metal and screams filled his ears. The heat of the summers day made sweat drip into his eyes making them sting. Wasting little time he rode hard threw the chaos to get to the heart of the battle hoping to find what he was looking for. Praying he wasn't too late this time. Women and children were running all around him. He dismounted his horse hoping he could get through faster on foot. As he raced the crowd thinned and like an arrow he shot straight into battle slaying any man that stepped in his way. This was his destiny. This was where he could let himself be the monster he truly was. Free from the cage of society here he could let the rage take hold.

He looked to the hill to see the lords of the offending army mounting their horses. Screaming at the top of his lungs he lundged forward slashing chest after chest. Arrows were flying past him but he never paid notice. His mission was within reach. All he could think was killing him. Seeing him atop the hill mounted on a steed smug and proud made his blood boil in his veins. How dare he sit amoung lords. How dare he breath!

The battle was too thick. His fellow warriors were falling beside him. He realized soon that today was not the day his enemey would fall. He wanted his revenge but he was no stupid man. He'll wait for another day, another battle. Looking around him to find a way to turn the tide of war in their favor Christian spots a weakened guard town leaning toward the opponent. Reaching below him he rips the bow off a mangled bloody body and finds a burning arrow in the ground to his left. Pulling the string back the arrow soars through the air hitting the thatching on the side of the structor setting it ablaze.

He whistles for his hosre and she comes faithfully to his side. He mounts his loyal friend and surges forward to the tower. He ties a rope around a supporting pole and the other end around his saddle. He urges his horse forward, pushing her to her limit. The rope grows tight and he turns and watches the fire spread and soon the tower starts to fall. He cuts the rope and rides fast to safety. Seeing then sudden reduction in their numbers his enemies men are running for the hills.

His fellow soilders cheer for the victory. Christian raises his voice "To me my fellow warriors! There is still more work to be done! We go back to the village. Save anyone or any building you can! The King will lose no more of his people today!"

As they stormed the village they realized that it could not be saved. The fire had spread fast with the heat of the summer sun helping it along. His fellow men began kicking in doors and pulling out what every they could save. People, food and supplies. Chistian saw a stable to his right and hurried to set the poor beasts inside free. Opening the large door he could hear the horses and other livestock begging for freedom. As fast as he could he let out each animal. When the last one charged out the door a beam fell from above blocking his safest way out with fire. See a ladder throught the smoke that must lead to the a small loft Christian hurried up it. The fire had not reached this far yet and he knew he had to work quick. The lofts window was blocked by hay. Getting on his hands and knees he starts digging the hay out of his path. The smoke was getting thick and it was getting harder to breath. He was almost to the door when he felt something heavy in his way. Removing more hay he found a leg. Someone else was up here! Quickly he removed the rest of the hay from the window and swung its door open. Turning back he grabbed onto the small body and thanked god the jump to the ground was not that high. The fire was licking his back as he jumped turning his body to the ground so he would bare the worst of the fall. When he hits the ground what little air he had in his lungs was pushed from his chest making him dizzy. Push the person off his chest hoping to breath again he sees that its a woman that he's saved. The lack of clean air finally caught up to him and his vision blurred. He knew he was could no longer stay conscious. He prayed he was not too late to save the woman beside him as he slipped into a deep sleep.

The soft sounds of drizzling rain and a clean fresh breeze of morning are the first thing he noticed when his mind came too. He's body ached still from battle and his lungs still felt heavey with smoke. When he finally opened his eye he could see someone had returned him to his tent. He was laying on his belly stripped down to nothing. He's head was still foggy and he lifted his arms to push himseld up but as soon as he moved he felt the burns on his back. Laying back down his mind caught up with his body. He need a report on the state of the village how many had been saved and how badly the village had been destroyed.

"Taylor! Luke!" Yelling for his most trusted men Christian ignored his back and put himseld into a sitting postition. He could tell most of his back was injured. He heard the flap of his tent open and he was suprised to see a woman walk in carrying a bowl, rags and a few jars instead of Taylor or Luke. She stopped short with a gaspe at seeing him up and awake. She was stunning. Beautiful Brown hair cascaded down her back all the way to her bottom. She was slim but curved at the chest and the hips. Her beauty peaked at her eyes. So blue and clear, they drew him in like a sunrise. But it was when she spoke that made his heart pound. She spoke so soft, like a little dove.

"My lord! You're awake! I did not think you would come to so soon. I was just coming to clean your back and put this salve on it."

Finding his voice "Who are you? Why are you the one helping me? Where are Taylor and Luke? I need to speak with them immediately"

"I'm sorry my Lord, My names is Anaistasia, you may call me Ana. You saved me from the fire. Sir Taylor is helping clear the rubble and he sent sir Luke on to your King to give him news of what has happened. Once I've tended to your wounds I'll inform Sir Taylor your awake."

She walked around to the other side of his cot behind him and set her supplies beside them. When he realized she was going to touch him he tensed. And seeing his discomfort she tries to reasure him.

"I'll do my best to try not to hurt you. These burns are not so bad. I've seen worse."

He hears her dip the rag into the bowl of water and with the touch much like silk she sets to work cleaning his wound.

"I've had worse"

"Well as one of the Kings best men I'm sure you're had. A wound from sword or arrow is surley much more intense than burns like these." Done with the water he can see her dip her fingers dip into the jar of salve. Ever so gently she spreads her treatment across his back. Her touch made him shiver and not with pain and fear. He felt comfort and serenity. His shoulders relaxed. His mind tells him its the salve but his body screams for her touch when it leaves him.

"No. I've had much worse burns. I know how to care for them althought this salve is much more soothing than the ones I've used before. It smells alot better too."

She giggles at that and it sends him reeling. A song from the heavens!

"My mother was a healer in my village before she died. She always tried her best to make her medicne more pleasent. My father always said healing needs a womans touch much to my mothers agreement."

"I have to agree with your father if all your mother's cures bring this much comfort. What of your father what is his talent?"

"He was a carpenter."

"Was? Are both your parent dead?"

"Yes. My mother for a few years now and my father just a few weeks ago"

"I'm so sorry for your loss. My parents are also gone so I understand your pain."

"I'm sorry too. Could raise your arms? I want to place some linen on your back then I'll wrap you all the way around. It will help the the salve soak into the wound to heal faster and it wont let your skin get tight as it heals. Once I've done that you can put your tunic back on but nothing else over it. Sweat will ruin my work and i can't have that. We'll change it before you sleep tonight."

As he raise his arms he felt cool linen on he's back and then the soft heat of her chest as pressed herself against him when her arms came around to wrapp his wound. He felt her breath on his neck and it sent fire to his loins. For some reason this woman drove him with want. He spoke to her like he knew her all his like. He told her things he never speaks of but like under some spell he poured his heart out to her.

When she finished much to soon for his liking she rose from the bed and brought him a tunic and helped him put it on. Then handed him hes pants turning to give him privacy. He notice the bush on her cheecks.

"You don't have to take care of me as you do. I can manage just fine on my own."

"Oh I want to! You saved my life. I shall assist you till you send me away. You only have to ask and I'll help you as best i can. I only ask for your protection."

"Did you undress me?"

"Heavens no! Your men carried you here and undressed you. When I came to I was so scared. I didn't know where I was. Sir Taylor told me they found us out side the burning sable and I remembered I hid there when I ran away from Lord Jack's army. When the battle came so close I must have fainted from fear of them finding me."

Fury and rage sprang free at his name! She was with his army! He grabbed arm and spun her around to face him and grabbed both her arms.

"DON'T CALL HIM A LORD! He's filth! Pure evil! Why were you with his army? Were you sent to me as a spy! Are you one of his whores sent to tempt me in to telling you my secrects"

"NO! I swear! I was taken by him. His army raided my village and he killed my father after he stopped one of his men from assualting me. He said he'd take me to a real beast. Give me as a gift to his King. I swear on my life I'm not one of his whores! I'm still untouched by a man! Please let go of my your hurting me!"

He drops her to the ground. "For your sake I hope your not lying. Leave me!"

Jumping up she races from the tent passing Sir Taylor he stops her

"My lady what's wrong? Is it Lord Christian?"

Through her tears she explains what happened and Sir Taylor soothes her. "My Lord has his demons my lady please forgive him. Even the metion of that mans name sends him into a fury. He is a kind and fair man in all other matters i asure you. I shall talk to him and calm him down. Can you go him with the wound people? We need all the hands we can get?"

She sets about her way and Sir Taylor walks into Lord Christian's tent.

"My Lord its good to see you up. I feared for you my friend."

Christain had been pacing when he walked in and he decided not to test the bull so to speak in asking about Ana right way.

"Did you know she was with his Army? She said she was his prisoner for weeks! That he was taking her to his king as a gift! With a woman as beautiful as her he would not have so much control. She's a spy! I know she is!"

Sir Taylor try to calm his lord down as best he can and trys to lay the facts of the situation out in front of Christian.

"How could she know that we were going to attack that morning? How would she know to climb into the loft of that stable?"

"I don't trust her"

"My lord please see reason. She's just a scared woman looking for help"

"Enough! Tell of the Village. What's the damage? How many men have we lost?"

"The village is not all lost. We lost a fare amount of supplies but only about 20 men. We still have strong number."

"I'm summing You've sent Luke ahead to inform the King"

"Yes my Lord. He's left straight away last night, He should reach them by tomorrow night if not the next morning at the latest."

"Very good. We'll help here as much as we can today. We leave at Dawn."

"What of Anastasia?"

"We'll keep her close. I don't trust her."

"Sir..."

"Enough Taylor. We speak no more of this."

Exiting the tent he seeing his horse lingering by a small brook near his tent. Walking over he runs his hand over neck down her back.

"Hello my lovely, How are we today."

Christian's horse Mist is a Beautful grey horse with a long black mane. He's raised her since her birth. To him she is his only true friend. Christian mouts Mist and spends the rest of the day surveying the land and helping clean up the area as much as he can. He does his best to avoid Ana. Unforturently it seems like when ever he is near her his eyes can't help but take in her beauty. She's under his skin and oh how he wants her but he does not trust her. He's learned his lesson with women. Leila. He wont make that mistake again. So he does his best to stay away from Ana but as the day comes to and end and he readies for bed his own version of heaven and hell walks throught his tent once again.

"I've come to change your bandage my lord"

"I didn't ask that of you Ana."

"No my Lord but I dont want all my hard work to go to waste if you get an infection and die. Please change it and I'll be one my way."

"If you must but be quick. I'm tired and we have an early start tomorrow."

"Yes my Lord."

She sets to her work quickly and once again Christian is affected by her touch and presense. The way she breaths and her soft touch. The care she shows him confuses his judgment. She wraps him from the front this time and as she wraps her arms around him to bring the roll of linen bake to his front he leans in and takes a deep breath. She smells like honeysuckle and cream.

She's finishes her bandage and clean up her metireals and turns to leave but stops short and turns.

"My Lord I know I upset you this morning and I told myself I wouldn't speak a word of it to you but can't hold myself back. I hate him too my Lord. He murdered my father right in front of me. and burned my village right along with him. All of my friends and family are dead now because of him. He drug me along by his horse for weeks like cattle all the while telling my the horror that waited for me at King Lincons castle. Then when I escape and run for freedom I end up in a burning stable only to be saved by an angel. I owe you my life my Lord. I hate that monster just as much as you do. I would never betray you." She leaves no time for him to respond and leaves his tent.

Christian is once again took back by this woman. He saw her face drowned with tears and it pulls at his heart. He wants to believe her but his mind still tells him to be weary. Christian settles down for the night hoping to find rest but every time he closes his eyes he see her face. He find no sleep that night.


End file.
